Sharon Rainsworth
Sharon Rainsworth (シャロン レインズワース, Sharon Reinzuwāsu), also known as Sharon Reinsworth and Shalon Reinsworth, is the Lady of the Rainsworth household, the contractor of the Chain Equus and the wife of Reim Lunettes. Appearance Sharon is a beautiful young woman who is described to be lovely and graceful (by Oz) with waist-length caramel hair that it usually tied back in a ponytail with a ribbon with bangs hanging over her forehead, cranberry-pink eyes, she is about 157 cm (5'2) and she looks a lot like Shelly Rainsworth (Sharon's mother) where she had the same blue highlights as Shelly when she was younger. She is usually seen wearing Victorian style dresses with high-heeled shoes. Unlike the other characters, she does not have a constant outfit, and is shown in several different wardrobe changes. She appears to be 13 years old, but she is in fact 23 years old and her appearance does not change from her first meeting with Oz to after he came out of the Abyss because she made a Legal Contract with a Chain, the black Equus. Personality Sharon is a kind, gentle, calm and trustworthy young woman who is very ladylike and smiles most of the time, but she can be serious, especially in battles and has both beauty and brains. However, it is also noted that she can be very intimidating, as seen when she threatens Alice to call her Sharon-oneesama (big sister Sharon) and when she beats up Oz and Break with a harisen fan. She shows some weakness in dealing with emotions, but eventually powers through and deals with situations logically, with tenacity as well as belief. She seems to be very protective of Xerxes Break, as the two have a very close bond with one another; she was the one who discovered Break in a fatal condition after he came out of the Abyss. When she was young, she used to call Break 'Xerxes-niisan' that he became a big brother figure to her. After a certain point, Sharon seemed to become oversensitive towards the fact that she was not very useful during battles and was entirely reliant on the power of Equus. Since this point, Sharon has insisted repeatedly on helping more with missions, although she is usually disregarded. By the end of the story, she has become much more powerful, both in emotion and strength. Powers & Abilities Chain :See More: Equus Equus is Sharon's chain. Equus takes the shape of a black unicorn and is often used by Sharon for data collection. It has the power to warp between places and Dimensions, taking people with it. This however does not mean that its attacking power is weak. Equus is like a shadow, and is very often in Oz's or Break's shadow. Harisen: Although mostly for comic relief, Sharon has shown to be quite powerful with her harisen when annoyed or angered. Such as beating the likes of Break and Oz to a pulp easily. Sometimes she beats others when she is embarrassed to hide her feelings. Quotes *(Referring to Oz)' '"From here on, there's no turning back. We have Pandora's Key. Even if' this gentleman is a fallen angel that will bring about destruction."'' *''(To Gilbert Nightray) "Mister Gilbert, if it is fine with you, will you have tea with me after this?" '' *''(To Gilbert) "If Oz is lacking something, you always notice it for him."'' *''(To Break) "Stop saying such crazy things!!!"'' *''(To Oz and Gilbert) "Break wants to know the truth from 100 years ago!"'' *''(To Break) "Of course I had to give up a lot of things, but what I will get in exchange for what I've lost...depends only on me."'' *''(To Gilbert) "You must be suffering like the rest of us. If you do not mourn when you should, you will break later on." '' *''(To Reim Lunettes, referring to Break) "Reim, just think of him as the air."'' *''(To Gil) "I do not know... if this is what I should be saying to a gentleman, but... crying when you should... is important too, no...?"'' *''(To Shelly Rainsworth and Break) "Mother! Xerxes-Niisan!"'' Appearances Trivia *The name '''Sharon means "plain", which refers to the fertile plain near the coast of Israel and this is also the name of a type of flowering shrub called "the rose of Sharon". *Sharon's zodiac sign is Aries. ]] *A running gag in the series shows that Xerxes Break often teases Sharon about having feelings for younger male characters following some kind of interaction with them. *Sharon and Sheryl Rainsworth (Sharon's grandmother) are the only known female contractors of Pandora as of yet. *When Sharon gets intoxicated, she thinks of herself as a queen. *Sharon has had more wardrobe changes than any other character throughout the series. *Despite being part of the main five characters in the series, Sharon has had the least important role and not much of her backstory has been revealed. **In some omakes, she expresses her anger about this. *It is shown that Sharon prefers tea over sweets. *Kana Hanazawa (Sharon's voice actress) and Yui Horie (Sharon's Drama CD voice actress) also voices: **Zera inTail Zero Fairy Tail Zero - 'Kana Hanazawa ' **Saaya Agata in Dance Sket Dance - 'Kana Hanazawa ' **Carla in Fairy Tail - 'Yui Horie ' **Mikuru Shindou in Vanguard G Cardfight!! Vanguard G - 'Yui Horie ' Navigation Category:Contractors Category:Rainsworth Family Category:Pandora members Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Legal Contractors Category:Human Category:Deceased